


Police, your friend and helper

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ...Kinktober 2018/3 (day 26-31) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Roleplay, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day26"What's that?" Cas whispered in a deep voice as he stroked the prisoner's twitching erection and squeezed briefly,letting Gabe gasp. "Do you have a gun license for this?"With a laugh, Dean slapped him on the bare ass left and right with his flat hand, before gaining accessbetween his cheeks and grinning as Gabriel again gasped for air.





	Police, your friend and helper

"Gentlemen ... please sit down!"

District attorney Eva straightened her robe and nodded at the three men with a serious expression.

"We are currently negotiating the criminal case G. against D. and C. It is the complaint insulting an official against which Mr. G. demands calling. Please explain the incident, Mr. G. ... "

Gabriel nodded once and cleared his throat.

"I was from a party on the way home, so I was stopped. No idea why. I was neither too fast nor I had drunk anything. I suppose they did not like my car."

"Nonsense, it was a routine traffic check," Dean interrupted, and Eva hit the table hard with the palm of her hand, causing him to flinch.

"You will be asked after that! Silence Please. Please continue, Mr. G …"

"The big one here," he went on, pointing to Dean. "Asked about the driver's license and registration, which I gave him and the other one here, walked around my car, shined the flashlight in, opened the trunk and searched for the first aid kit and warning triangle. After he said I did not have a body in the trunk, he slammed the lid and grinned stupidly."

"For this statement alone, the officer's insult is already justified," Cas mumbled spitefully and gave him a despicable look. Gabriel returned that look and continued.

"Then I should get out of my car and was asked where I came from. Since you can not lie to the police, I truthfully replied that I was at a party."

He put on his well-behaved and innocent look and looked at his wife.

Eva had to pull herself together not to grin, wrote down everything, nodded grumbling and asked him to continue.

"Then they both wanted to know if I had any weapons and even fumbled me. Yuck!" Gabriel grimaced and gagged dryly.

"What he had called us homos ...", Dean interrupted again quick-tempered and Eva clapped again on the table, gave him an angry look, whereupon he abruptly fell silent.

"Do you think I did not notice your lustful look and your bulge in the pants, you homo?" Gabriel yelled in Dean's direction. The dark blonde reached with his hand to his rubber truncheon, which was waiting in his police uniform ready to strike at any time.

"Gentlemen, we can not go on like this," Eva reminded quietly and knocked three times on the table and then looked questioningly at her husband. "Did you have any weapons?"

"Only one," Gabe answered sassy, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you have anything to add to that?"

"No, ma'am."

 

"Mr. D., Mr. C. ... tell us your point of view."

Eva took another note and took a long sip from the glass of water.

"Last Friday, my colleague and I were scheduled to perform a routine traffic check. The reason we finally stopped Mr. G. was the loud music that we had already noticed from afar, "Cas began, whereupon Gabe rolled his eyes with a sigh of annoyance and Dean moved on.

"I waved him with the signaling disk and he lowered the window. Then I asked him for vehicle papers and my colleague noted it down. As he walked around the car I asked him where he was from. He answered from a party and I asked him for a breathalyzer. He cheekily asked who he should blow. Me or my colleagues. Who is homo now?" Dean glared at Gabriel, who then chuckled.

"A little fun will probably be allowed ..."

"What happened then?"

"After lighting up his car and checking the security in the trunk, I closed the lid again," Cas explained, emphasizing the last words particularly strongly. "And put me next to my colleague who had asked Mr. G. to get out of the car."

"I asked him if he had any weapons with him and he cheekily replied that it would be 7 inches in the extended state," Dean added.

"Funny guy," Eva replied amused and Gabriel grinned up to his ears.

"My colleague patted him down and that was it," Cas added.

 

"And that he fingered me in my crotch?" Gabe shrieked angrily and told his wife to note that immediately.

"You said you had a gun with you and me, as a substitute for the law, had to do it, of course," Dean defended shrugging.

"Phew", Gabe snorted and lowered himself like a stubborn little toddler with folded arms deeper into the chair. "I'm reporting for deprivation of liberty!"

Eva laughed at him briefly and explained with a shake of the head to come down again.

"Normally you would have had to be handcuffed and then it would have gone on at the police station but we were not allowed to leave our post," Cas replied calmly, winking at Gabe. "But you have the opportunity to undo the whole thing. We just have to agree on that."

Gabe frowned in confusion as the two policemen threw him a provocative look and while Dean licked his lips lasciviously, his colleague giggled.

"We have an interrogation room next door, if the gentlemen stay with your statement, we'll clarify that there," Eva announced, grabbing the files together and examining them one by one.

With a unanimous nod this suggestion was accepted and a few moments later the events continued in the playroom. The redhead made herself comfortable on the couch to watch the show because she loved to watch.

 

"Now let's see if there is something else behind your big mouth", Dean laughed and turned to his colleague. "Handcuff him!"

In no time, the black-haired had loosened the cuffs from his belt, tied Gabriel's hands behind his back and pressed him to his knees, who now had Dean's bump right in front of his eyes and unconsciously licked his lips.

"The little one can hardly wait. Let's see if he's ready for the physical test," Cas grinned amusingly, leaning against the couch to watch Dean as he undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees with the boxer shorts. Immediately, his penis jumped excitedly on the obtained freedom and also the upcoming experience.

Disgusted, Gabe shook his head, made a face, pressed his lips together and turned away, but Dean had already grabbed him by the hair and pressed the older man's face into his own lap.

"Resistance to the state power. Open your mouth! You have the right to remain silent!"

The short pubic hair tickled his nose and also Eva escaped with this pun a giggle. After a few moments and a short gagging on the part of Gabriel, the dark blonde was moaning and slowly let his cock slip into and out of this warm cave. In a matter of seconds, he realized how it swelled, got bigger and harder.

No question, Gabriel liked that as well and while he bobbed his head up and down, again and again, he closed his eyes and moaned at the sexual smell that plunged into his nose.

Meanwhile, Cas had also got rid of his pants and stood next to Dean, also wanted to be pampered.

Willingly, Gabriel also took him in his mouth, and sucked and licked, felt that it was also damn tight in his own pants. This situation was heating him up and he just wanted to get out of this prison, wriggling his handcuffs impatiently.

He became greedy, trying to put both into his mouth at the same time, which was answered with another deep moan. The two policemen exchanged a deep and long tongue kiss, forgetting almost everything around them.

Frustrated Gabriel dragged his handcuffs again because he wanted to join, but they were in no hurry to free him from this situation.

Again and again, the hands got lost in the face or the hair of each other.

 

The younger then pulled Gabriel up, while Cas undressed the pants with quick fingers and a few moments later the older was laid roughly over the massage table.

"What's that?" Cas whispered in a deep voice as he stroked the prisoner's twitching erection and squeezed briefly, letting Gabe gasp. "Do you have a gun license for this?"

With a laugh, Dean slapped him on the bare ass left and right with his flat hand, before gaining access between his cheeks and grinning as Gabriel gasped for air again.

"I have to see if you're not hiding anything illegal!" Impatiently Gabriel wiggled his hips, demanding more.

 

"Quiet sweetie, I'm already here," Dean murmured as he spread some lube on his erection, and seconds later he entered with one move, tender but quick.

The first gasp he bit off but he had no chance at the second because it felt like a thousand lips would give him a blow job. So incredibly good.

With powerful thrusts, his hands dug into the soft ass cheeks of his frontman, he moved, moaning faster and faster, before the other whimpering and begging to finally be freed from the annoying handcuffs.

Cas was the only one who could see that glint in Dean's eyes, and from that sight, and the knowledge that he enjoyed doing what he did, he could not help himself and gripped his own cock, rubbing the exiting drops of pleasure and feeling like his heart rate increased with every groan from his younger friend.

Suddenly Dean grabbed the prisoner's chest, pulled him to his back and bit his neck, before abruptly distancing himself and leaving the field to Cas.

 

The black-haired was the tenderest of the two and set a slow rhythm, too slow, making Gabriel almost desperate with desire.

But when he became sassy then Cas went too, taking Dean by the hand to make himself comfortable on the bed with him. The rest of the clothes flew by in no time, and this picture aroused Gabriel on the one hand, but on the other, he uttered a frustrated sigh, for neither of them paid any attention to him.

Still handcuffed and depressed because he was ignored, he watched the game for a few minutes before deciding to join. With a jump he fell down on his stomach and immediately took Cas's nipples, flicking his tongue quickly over it.

"Sexual harassment!" Dean hissed, throwing him on his back in a skillful move and sitting on his stomach with a triumphant grin. "That screams for a punishment!"

Eva breathed sharply as she saw what Cas was holding in his hand. So small and yet so mean.

 

It was not long before Gabriel whined, groaned, and cursed under the sharp points of the nerve wheel which superficially drilled into his flesh. He did not know what to focus on, and he was sure he was about to lose his mind if they kept on doing so.

Dean, who distributed kisses on his body, licked all the sensitive parts between his legs and kept sending massive waves of pleasure through his body. Or Cas, who became a merciless torturer in no time and had fun interrupting these pleasure waves again and again. His body glowed with an effort to tense his muscles and he let out a loud sigh of relief as the torture finally came to an end.

Then Cas opened the handcuffs before turning back to Dean. Quickly he seized the opportunity and pulled his sweater over his head because he also wanted to feel as much skin as possible.

"I feel excluded," he grunted as he watched the two again, whereupon the others laughed and Dean held out his hand to pull him to him with a jerk.

"Come in Darling, the water is warm."

 

As he lay on his back, his legs spread open and Cas bent over him, he had the opportunity to feel him very close again, and it occurred to him that it was way too long ago. To ruffle through his hair and kiss him. For a moment, he thought back to how he had felt when his friend finally had with Dean what he had with Cas himself. Granted, he was a little bit jealous. But that had stopped quickly, because to be honest, it was the best that could happen to anyone.

Sometimes he was the one who was fucked, then it was the other way around. Everyone with everyone and so much body contact that he got dizzy just thinking about it.

And his wife? Gabriel was the happiest husband in the entire universe because it was her who got it all started.

At some point, the older was then torn from his thoughts as he was pushed a bit and then felt a void.

"Hey!" As a director, he was used to the two obeying when he said something ...

 

For Cas, there was nothing better than making out. No matter with whom, the main thing, a lot of body contact. No. If he was honest, that was not quite true. Making out with Dean, he loved the most.

When he looked at him with these amazing green eyes, when he sent a comforting shudder through his body with every touch and when he whispered his name or screamed as if it was the only thing that would exist.

They heated each other up so much that no one could stand it any longer, not being completely connected.

Even Gabriel could not bear it anymore and when Dean caught this pleading look, he pushed Cas, who lay under him, just a little further, until finally, his head hung over the edge of the bed

Without being asked, he opened his mouth and stroked his tongue over the bulging and highly sensitive balls while Gabe stroked himself.

It only took a minute or two for Cas to hear a grunt and feel the warm juice running down his chest. It took only a few more moments as the others' breathing became more irregular and louder, and both gave in to their feelings.

"I think that's the end of this case," Dean managed to say before he lowered his eyes again and enjoyed the warm, wet towel on his sweaty skin, which stroked him so tenderly.

 

next work ... 

day 27

**Degradation**

Balthazar/Lucifer


End file.
